chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Ones
(Homo Piscis Minoris) ''(Original CR1) Medium Monstruous Humanoid (Aquatic, Deep One) '''Initiative': -1 (+1 while Underwater) Senses: Darkvision 60ft, low-light vision, Perception +7. Speed: 20ft, Swim 40ft ACs: KAC: 12 EAC: 12 CMan: 20 (-1 Dex, +3/3 Natural armor) HP: 21 Fort: +5 Ref: +0 (+2 while underwater) Will: +5 Resist: '''Cold 5 '''Defensive abilities: '''Deep Dweller, Immortal '''Attack (melee): 2 claws +7 (1D4+4 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1) OR by weapon, if available Attack (ranged): By weapon, if available. STR: +3 DEX: -1 CON: +3 INT: +1 WIS: +2 CHA: +0 Feats: Great Fortitude Skill: Intimidate +4, Mysticism +5, Perception +6, Stealth +3 (+7 underwater), Survival +6; Racial Modifiers: '+4 Stealth Underwater '''Special Qualities: '''Amphibious ''Special Abilities 'Deep Dweller '(Ex): Deep Ones are unaffected by water pressure or changes in atmosphere while underwater. They can also breathe any combustible gas while underwater, from oxygen to methane. 'Immortal '(Ex): Deep Ones cannot age, and barring death by violence, disease or other mishaps, they will live forever. They are also immune to any effect that causes magical aging. Description Nobody (except maybe for the Hu Syndicates, but even that is doubtful) know truly where the Deep Ones come from, but they are an endemic specie on pretty much any civilised world with any significant body of water on them. Rather parasitic, Deep Ones reproduce by crossbreeding with local humanoid populace, creating Deep One Hybrids who in turn transform into full Deep Ones once they reach a certain age. Deep Ones are immortal, and except for violent ends, can survive pretty much any catastrophe a planet can have, as they are at ease living in the deepest trenches of the oceans, in coastal reefs or in small lakes and appear to be able to breathe literally anything as long as it is combined in water. Deep Ones are incredibly religious, worshipping various undersea gods and creatures, many of which can best be described as Devils or Demons, and the *Reason* of *Isolation* appears to a favourite among many of their underwater cults. Tactics Deep Ones are not great warriors, their main skills come from infiltrating land dwellers and corrupting them from inside. When engaged in combat, they will defend themselves with whatever they can find, using any man-made weapon or even their claws to fend off attackers. If at all possible, they will head to the water, where they will generally have an advantage against their opponents. Sonic and Cryo weapons are amongst the favourite of Deep Ones, as they can effectively be used underwater, as well as various forms of harpoon guns. Deep One Elder ''(Homo Piscis Monstrum) ''(Originally CR14) Gargantuan Monstruous Humanoid (Aquatic, Deep One) '''Initiative: +5 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, low-light vision, Perception +24 Aura: ''Cloak of Chaos (DC22, 20ft), Staggering Presence (180ft, DC21) '''Speed': 30ft, Swim 60ft ACs: KAC: 29 EAC: 29 CMan: 37 (+4 Deflection, +1 Dex, +14/14 Natural) HP: 252 Fort: +18 Ref: +16 Will: +19 DR: 10 / magic and piercing Immune: '''Cold, Disease '''Resist: '''Acid 10, Electricity 10 '''SR: '''25 '''Defensive abilities: '''Mind Reflection '''Attack (melee): 2 Claws +26 (7D6+27 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 2D6) OR Bite +26 (7D8 + 40 Kinetic (Piercing), Stun, Unwieldy) Space: 20ft Reach: ' 20ft '''Special attacks: '''Devastating Strike, Staggering Presence '''Spell-like ability: '(CL 14th, Concentration +18) At will -- Dream Hold Monster (DC19) 3/day -- Insanity (DC21) Nightmare (DC19) Demand (DC22) Black Tentacle 1/day -- Dominate Monster (DC23, no restriction to creature type) Symbol of Insanity (DC22) STR: +13 DEX: +1 CON: +9 INT: +4 WIS: +6 CHA: +4 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Improved Critical (+2 to DC of Critical effects), Improved Bull Rush (+4 to Bull Rush), Deadly Aim (-2 to-hit, +7 damage), Jet Dash, Penetrating Strike (Overcome 5 DR or resist on attacks), Combat Casting (+2 to AC against AoO generated by your casting) Skill: Athlectics +30, Intimidate +21, Mysticism +21, Perception +23, Sense Motive +23, Stealth +18 Special Qualities: 'Amphibious, Deep Dweller, Immortal ''Special Abilities 'Devastating Strike '(Ex): Strikes by a Deep One Elder are even more powerful then a creature this size should be able to deal. Any attack by a Deep One Elder ignores 10 points of Damage Reduction or Resistance (+5 more from the Penetrating Strike feat) and the Deep One Elder ignores 50% of Fortification. 'Mind Reflection '(Ex): Any mind-afffecting effect that fails to affect an Elder Deep One is reflected back on the source. 'Staggering Presence '(Ex): This ability functions as frightful presence, except that a creature that fails their save are also Staggered as long as they remain in the Area of Effect plus 1D6 rounds when they leave it. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Description As Deep Ones cannot die from old age, some of them actually reach incredible size and as such, they become the rulers of their entire communities. Many of them are also religious figures to the local Deep One cult, taking up names of various monstrous creatures. Deep One Hybrid The main mean of reproduction for Deep Ones is to infiltrate a humanoid settlement and trade sexual favours for the bounties of the sea, which ends up creating many Deep One hybrids, who rapidly take over the settlement in all its key roles and continue the spread of the Deep Ones. As they age and get close to dying, the Hybrid will "take to the sea", where they will finally be reborn as a full blown deep one. '''Racial template for Deep One Hybrids Size and Type: '''Deep One Hybrids are medium humanoid with the Deep One subtype. It is possible for Deep One Hybrids to be Small if they come from a colony of small-sized humanoids, like Gnomes or Ysoki. '''Ability score modifier: '''All Deep One hybrids are clumsy and not as agile as other creatures, but they are very tough and have a connection with the supernatural realm. They gain +2 to Constitution and +2 to Wisdom, but a -2 to Dexterity. '''Hit Points: '''Deep One Hybrids are extremely resilient to pain, starting with 6 Racial HP. '''Slow: '''Deep One Hybrids are slower then most beings their size, with a natural speed of 20ft. '''Sea Longing: '''Every 24 hours a deep one hybrid spends in an area more than 15 kilometers from the ocean or the sea, it must succeed a Will DC 20 save or suffer 1 Wisdom drain. '''Take to the Water: '''A deep one hybrid can hold its breath far longer then most other being and is far more at ease in water then other, non-sea dwelling creatures. They have a base Swim speed of 30ft, gain a +2 to Initiative and Reflex saves while in water and can hold their breath 10 times longer. '''Senses: '''All Deep One Hybrids benefit from Low-light vision. Editor Note Deep One Hybrids are not meant to be used as a Player Character race, but rather as an NPC / Villain race, mainly due to their ''Sea Longing '''''trait which makes them extremely weak when flying around in spaceships and solving deep space mysteries. While this does not prevent players from using this race, they should know the risk of creating a character from this raceCategory:Monster Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Races